you can't catch me
by bludonut
Summary: he was a prince, who could hide his sorrow behind a smile. Everyone thought they knew him, but none did. She was a disowned princess who could survive on her own, and had come back to claim what was her birthright.


AN: hey people, I'm starting a new series, though I suppose I've been dormant for a long time, this is a fic about eriol and tomoyo, I'm thinking of inserting a surprise at the end, not telling you, haha, to all who're reading, review, really, I'll love you so much if you do, you'll be my new best friend!! Yay, how about that? Ok, not very enticing. Love you all who are reading this, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own ccs, really I do, believe me, was that convincing? Ok fine, ccs belongs to clamp. Sulks.

Summary: he was a prince, who could hide his sorrow behind a smile. Everyone thought they knew him, but none did. She was a disowned princess who could survive on her own, and had come back to claim what was her birthright.

Him –

He was smiling, that usual smile, that people seemed satisfied with, Dainty slippered feet, barely touching the ground, before lifting again, into another of the endless steps of the dance. One, two, three, one, two , three. The swishing of the skirts, as their partners turned the ladies around in a graceful arc. He watched them silently, his eyes and soul unreadable behind that smile. Sipping from a thin stemmed glass of champagne, he tilted his head slightly, as the last drops of that liquid trickled down his throat. He was aware of the eyes of the whole court on him, waiting…waiting for him to show favor to some girl, perhaps, to ask a girl onto the dance floor.

This time, he smirked. Let them wait; there was no girl worthy of him here, eriol Hiiragizawa of the kingdom of Clow. They would wait all night, and he would wait for them to tire of waiting, and once again refute his parent's attempts to pair him off with some empty headed young princess, whose head was full of romantic notions, supported by his reputation of an absolute gentleman, and a man easy to get along with. Besides, it was hard to scold a smiling handsome young man, even more so when he was your son.

Every night, for a fortnight now, they had held a ball, to attract the prettiest princesses from across the lands. He was still smiling, but what lay beneath that smile?

The three fates-

_Should we twist eriol's story to Cinderella? It is the perfect opportunity; with the ball in progression, with that perfect prince…let us find a princess worthy of his attentions. How about sakura kinomoto? She is a princess in her own right, with her heart purer than the calmest lake, and kind nature. Yes, indeed they would be a good match. It is decided, this story will be a Cinderella._

Him-

He was still watching the ballroom. He saw a footman running in, without even bothering with the formalities, he raced as quickly as decorum would allow, up the steps, and whispered hurriedly up the steps to his parents, and whispered an urgent message into their ears, after which, they frowned slightly, and beckoned the general. He knew instinctively something was wrong.

He lip read their conversations rapidly, and found the general idea. Wolves were invading. These were not any types of wolves, they were werewolves, strengthened by the full moon, their bloodlust had overcome their senses, and they were gathering in the thousands to attack the one place, where living flesh congregated. The palace.

He stood up smoothly, and exited as inconspicuously as he could, slipping out by a back door. He had to hurry it would not be long before his absence was discovered. He raced to his room, via the various shortcuts in the palace, and threw a rough cloak over his princely attire, and stripped off the more gaudy items of jewelry, while slipping on boots, and swiped his magician's staff from a secret compartment.

He lifted himself into the air, and searched for the unmistakable scent of the werewolves. They were coming from the east. Reaching there, he saw hordes after hordes of were wolves and wolves, their eyes glinting red under the enticing lure of the full moon, they had transformed from beasts into monsters. Lifting up his staff, he chanted a quick incantation, to hold a barrier around them, so there would be no damage in the real world. He quickly cast the moon black, and soon many of them returned to their original states, and those, he released out of his barrier easily enough, letting them wander back to where they came from, those who were too far gone, he killed, quickly and efficiently, by severing a tendon in their neck, that would cease their breathing. He left the carcasses there, and was about to turn back, when a she-wolf pounced on him, and brought him tumbling down from the air.

He was so surprised that a were wolf, no longer boosted by the strength of the moon, could jump up higher than seven storey without him realizing it. He stretched his hand, intending to grant her the same death, as given before, but he found himself unable to utter the words, as she mind spoke to him the four words that would change his life forever.

'You can't catch me.'

Within seconds, she was gone from sight, meandering into the forest. He chased after it, running into the forest at such a speed that was mortally impossible. He tried to sniff for her scent, but came up with a complete blank. There were no werewolves nearby. It was impossible, as he sent his tendrils of magic out, searching for the wolf, and it was a long time before he finally found it. She was by a river, sipping from the pool. Eriol had taken care to make himself invisible, as he chanted that one word to kill her. In a fraction of a second, he felt that magic being deflected back to him by her, and it was now heading straight towards him. He threw up a un-magic shield to defend himself, and knew that he would be safe, but she was now lunging towards him, her full body's weight was probably more than his… eriol had no time to react but the minute she came into contact with the shield, he felt rather than saw, the magic surrounding her, unraveling.

He watched in utter surprise, as she dropped to the ground, morphing from a wolf into a… maiden. It was exceptionally rare to find humans that were half animal. Rarer so, that it was a beautiful woman, not a disfigured human being, which was usually the case. He waited for the transformation to be complete, he looked on unabashedly, she had long flowing raven hair that hung down to her back and the most captivating mauve colored eyes that seemed to beckon him closer and closer…

'I thought that the crown prince of Clow was a gentleman.' She spat out, her eyes suddenly all ablaze.

Eriol was broken out of his reverie, and realized what she meant, she had not a stitch on her bare body, and she was a vulnerable lady. The proper thing to do would be to avert his eyes, and hand her a cloak. None of which he did.

'well, are you going to offer me clothes?' she asked him. Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't going to.

She sighed and dove into the water, her head surfacing a while later.

Seeing eriol's staff pointed at her forehead, ready to blast her, her eyes widened, and her face paled.

He looked at her coldly, and asked 'what were doing with the werewolves?'

She stared at him suspiciously and asked instead, 'what business of that is yours?'

'It is every bit my business, did you know they would have massacred the people in the palace?'

he saw the defiant look in her eyes, and knew that she knew very well what the werewolves would have done.

She stared back at him, no longer a vulnerable woman, hissing 'I only came to claim what was mine.'

'Yours??' he asked.

'Indeed, do not forget me, tell your revered parents, the war has begun, and I will draw first blood, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji, fare thee well, crown prince.'

With that, she just disappeared, there was no more trace of her, neither scent nor sight, it was as if he had just dreamed her, but he knew better, he should have realized it sooner, when she had dove into the water, she had escaped, leaving a puppet in her place, which she operated from a safe place, after which, she destroyed the puppet, he could not even obtain the ashes of the puppet to remember her magic signature.

He cursed, letting his fist fly into a tree decapitating it, as he let vent to his anger at his absolute defeat by a slip of a girl like her, into forest around him, soon he realized that even under the moonlight, everything within a mile of him, was nothing but a plain absolute wasteland, due to a combination of his fists, and bolts of magic.

Far off, he swore, he could hear the mocking laugh of a girl.

That was more than he could take, as he hollered 'tomoyo Daidouji, I swear I will catch you one day.'

AN: haha it's over, the number of reviews will decide whether I continue or not. arigatou gozimasu for reading, double that plus a lollipop for reviewing, haha.


End file.
